


He's having your baby, so you should have the instructions!

by Splotcher



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poor Louis, Poor elevator, Poor elevator maintenace and safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Litt has the worst luck when he's in the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's having your baby, so you should have the instructions!

**Author's Note:**

> HA! I found it. My favorite piece when I wrote for the fandom. Hope you enjoy, it was well-received the first time around.
> 
> Also, comments are well-loved and desired. Constructive criticism is also loved. Flames will be used to warm up the two former.
> 
> \--Splotch.

He practically threw himself into the elevator as it opened, almost barreling over Louis in the process. He shot off an apology, swung the bag higher on his shoulder, and hit the button for Harvey’s floor as he simultaneously went for the door close button, hitting it multiple times in an effort to get the metal monstrosity working.

Louis stares at the display with growing interest, then dismisses it as another tightly wound moment of Mike. 

He’s thankful for the dismissal-he’s not really in the mood to pretend that everything’s fine, even though he beat his own personal best in speed reading to find that crucial word slip that gave the client everything he wanted and made the firm look awesome. It only took two hours on no sleep and six Redbulls and one harrowing bike ride in record time from his apartment and the ever present terrible fear of what would happen if he didn’t land those files on Harvey’s desk at the right time, because the man had been working his own end of the battle, and he was going to tear whoever disappointed him to pieces, Mike just knew…and checked his watch.

He had three minutes to get the file to Harvey. Three whole minutes.

He was going to make it.

The elevator shuddered suddenly. He started for a second, watched the numbers continue to tick by. When nothing else happened, he let out a shaky breath.

“Scared of a little elevator? Come on kid, these things get stuck all the time. You have to learn to take life’s little gifts.” Louis smirked from the other side of the elevator.

As if the great god of the Otis Elevator Company was listening, the elevator shuddered to a halt, like a gift to Louis Litt.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. No. no. Nonononono.” The words slip from his mouth as he hits the door open button. 

It doesn’t work.

“Hello? Hello!!” Pounding on the doors yields no results.

“Jesus, calm down. I told you, these things get stuck all the time-are you honestly going to try the hatch? You know that thing has to be opened with a key, right?”

Mike can feel his mouth working in disbelief. 

“The building has an emergency hatch somebody has to have a key to open?!”

“Don’t look at me- Blame Greg, he’s the one that screwed it up for the rest of us. Besides, it’s not as if you’d get anywhere. Harvey’s floor is ten more stories up.”

“I only have to climb to the next floor. I can take the stairs then.”

“If you can get the doors open. From what I heard, they’re a bitch to get open. You’ll lucky if you don’t fall to your death. All of which is a moot point because, hey, you can’t get out of the elevator. Harvey will just have to wait for whatever world ending revelation you have. Hope it doesn’t come too late. It would be a shame if you caused him to lose a case. Now try to give me a moment’s peace, will you?” Louis pulls out a paper, a fucking paper, and begins to read.

He ignores Louis’s peace in an attempt to rouse anyone on whatever two floors he’s stuck between. He tries the emergency phone (broken?! Really?!) 

The hatch doesn’t open because it’s locked and he can’t pick it using a paperclip. He calls Harvey just to get a busy signal. He calls Donna. She’s busy too.

He can’t tell anyone he’s stuck. He can’t get the papers up there. He’s letting down the firm, he’s letting down Harvey….

The sob slips out before he can stop it. He bangs on the door uselessly.

“Whoa…okay, whoa, calm down there junior.” Louis has torn his attention away from the newspaper and has one arm outstretched to Mike, like he’s either trying to steady the younger associate or keep an arm’s length between them.

“Calm down. It’s just an elevator. Oh…shit, you’re claustrophobic, aren’t you? You’re claustrophobic. Okay…let’s try to take deep breaths. We can breath together. Uhh…like Lamaze class.”

“I’m not fucking pregnant Louis!”

“I can see that. It would be difficult for you to be. I mean who would be the father, right?”

“…Harvey…” Mike’s world was slowly spinning into shock and horror.

“…Harvey would be the father? O-okay, I didn’t realize your relationship was like that, but I want you to know that I wholeheartedly support you both. I mean, I wouldn’t have expected it from Harvey, I suppose that-”

“…Harvey’s gonna kill me!” His shriek caused Louis to falter.

“Well…you don’t know that. We’re very accepting here.”

“What the HELL are you talking about?! You guys don’t accept that I got stuck in an elevator, you don’t accept excuses! Harvey needed these papers, I have the answer, I can’t get a hold of him, he needs to know! He’ll never trust me again!”

“Okay…Mike…you haven’t been experimenting with any drugs recently, have you? Because you know, I know the culture of today, young kids try stuff, and I just need to know if you’ve taken anything that might…you know. Make you a little…emotional?” Louis Litt gives him a placating smile.

And he just breaks down.

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

He’s angry. Not furious. No, not yet. He’ll leave that for when Mike gets here. The client is late. One would think that the biggest decision of their lives would merit a wake up call from whatever hotel they were staying at, but no.

Mike wasn’t here with the paperwork. He had better have been hit by a damn bus.

His phone begins to ring. He supposed it would have only been a matter of time. It hadn’t stopped for about two days.

The screaming in the background is new though.

“Hello? Hello?! Harvey, is that you?”

“This is, in fact, the amazing Harvey Specter. Is that your newest client in the background?”

“No. No Harvey, it’s your associate. It’s Mike, he won’t stop crying, he’s gone nuts! Tell me how to shut him off!”

“…You made Mike cry?”

“No! Yes….I don’t know! Look, he’s carrying your child, so you should know what to do! Don’t you have an instruction manual or something?!”

For the first time in a very long time, Harvey was speechless.

“Harvey? Harvey! For the love of all that is holy, do not leave me with this kid without telling me how to make it stop! He‘s hysterical and you know I am not good with crying people!”

“….Where are you?” He can’t quite keep the mystified quality out of his voice.

“About ten floors below you. The elevator is jammed and we’re stuck. Don’t hang up the phone. Harv-”

He’s out the door and past Donna before Louis knows that he’s been hung up on.

*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Mike is gripping the bag and sobbing uncontrollably. Only a mediocrum of pride he still has left keeps him standing. He is aware that Louis has been calling someone frantically, but he can’t expend the energy to care about the other man right now.

A loud thump from above jars him a bit. There is the jingle of keys and the hatch opens. 

Harvey looks down at them from the hatch. “Hey Mike. Have those files I asked for?”

He wordlessly thrusts the bag up at the hatch. He’s so happy at the moment that he can feel the grin splitting his face.

“Alright. Now you.”

“I can wait until the elevator starts up again.”

“No!” Louis practically leaps forward. “No, you should go. Hard work is always appreciated here, and I’d hate to see the two of you apart. Go. I’ll even help you out, stand on my hands.”

He’s a little befuddled by Louis’s generosity, but Harvey’s pulling him up and Louis is pushing him out of the elevator and the next floor is only actually four feet up, and he crawls up into the pried open doorway, taking a couple of deep breaths.

Harvey claps him on the back, looking as fresh as a daisy. “The client is late. We have time to get you cleaned up.”

“Great.” He sighs happily.

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

 

Louis Litt breathed a sigh of relief. Then he opened up his newspaper again, ready to enjoy the gift of stillness and silence.

Then the elevator started again.


End file.
